Demon King take2
by Dexoys
Summary: Naruto meets kyuubi at a young age. He builds his power to tear down those who get in his way. Naruto Harem.  Characters from various series thrown in. This is a reboot of the original demon king.
1. The giant rat in the Cage

Within the Forest of Death, a young child was hiding inside of a cave. Outside rain pattered against the ground. The boy shivered, the cave protected him from the rain, but not the cold that came with it.

"why, why do they hate me." The young boy said to himself. He sat in the cold, crying, but was taken out of his depression, by a low rumbling sound.

"huh?" As the young child looked up he saw pipes running above. He was no longer in a cave, but had somehow made his way into the sewers. Near one of the ends there was a soft red glow emanating out. His curiosity overtook him and he walk down the corridor to the source of the light.

Upon turning the corner he saw what appeared to be a very large cell. The cell had red jelly pressing against the walls. Behind it's bars through child could hear something sleeping. Something very big. As he made his way closer to the cell he could see the outline of animal. It had a furry red body, and pointy ears.

"Woah", the child said out loud. The creatures ears ruffled at the sound. It's eyes slowly turned open, and it turned its gaze toward the one boy. The monstrous being, despite having just awoken from its slumber knew who this boy was. It grinned to its self, the act allowed the child to see its mouthful of fangs, each one bigger than the boy who gazed upon them.

"Come closer. Little boy." The creature said in a large booming voice. The boy jumped back.

"you-you can talk?" He asked it as he walked closer.

CLANG

The creature's giant claws impacted against the bars, the shock sent the youngling onto his back. At first, he was afraid, but then his brain started to put the pieces together. Sewer, check. Furry monster with pointy ears, cheek. Can it talk? Check. The child came to the only logical conclusion.

"YOU'RE MASTER SPLINTER!" He yelled out. The giant beast stared, confused.

"I am not splinter."

"Of course you are. The furry body. The Claws, and you talk and you live in a sewer, who else could you be.. Wait where's Mikey? He's my favorite."

The boy began looking around while muttering something about turtles. _and this is my vessel? _the beast thought to itself.

"Boy, I do not know this splinter, you speak of."

"wha?" The child said disappointed.

"aw man.. If you're not splinter. Then who are you?" The fox stared down at the boy, then closed his eyes.

"I am. Kyuubi." It said opening them again. The boy was scratching his head.

"Who's that?" he asked. The Kyuubi's head tilted slightly in disbelief.

"How could you not know who I am? Do you not live in the leaf?" The Kyuubi asked.

"I do, but.. (the boy's eyes grew sad.) Noone, talks to me.. I heard that name before, but I don't know what it is.") Kyuubi mused over what the boy said. He had seen what happens to half-demons in his world. So he could hazard a guess what the child went through.

"Boy. What is your name?"

"Um.. Naruto."

"listen, Naruto. Six years ago, I was forced to attack your tiny village. During my attack I was sealed away in the body of a small child. Heh, it was true irony, The most powerful being was stopped by a human infant." Naruto stared up at Kyuubi, something wasn't sitting right in his head.

"What. What does infant mean?" The Kyuubi stared intently at Naruto. _He's completely uneducated. On top of that he looks half starved. They probably did everything they could to make his life miserable.. sigh._

"Listen, boy. I was sealed into your body. And knowing human stupidity, you were most likely viewed in my image, meaning they used you to take vengeance for all those I killed. The irony has no end. The innocent child is mistaken for a demon, and treated as such." Kyuubi started at Naruto, and watched as he shook in shock.

"But, but why. Why would they think I'm you? You a million miles big!" anger began filling Naruto's words.

"How Could I Be YOU?" Naruto fell to his knees in tears.

"It's not fair. Everyone hates me, and it's not even my fault." The tears fell down Naruto eyes. And he looked up and hate.

"I'll make them pray. They'll suffer." The Kyuubi grew a pleased smirk.

"As much as I'd love that. You are nowhere near strong enough for something like that. As well. When you die, I die. And I refuse to die anytime soon."

"Like I care. They always chase me! What am I suppose to do?" The Kyuubi thought about what the boy said. In truth, this wasn't the first time he'd seen Naruto. Any time he was mortally wounded he would appear near the cage. As Naruto got older, and started develop his own mind, the seal kept him away. The pain Naruto felt must have caused him to regress into his mind.

_The boy must be in a very vulnerable state. I might be able to use him to kill that damn Madara Uchiha._

"I think I might be able to help you boy." Naruto looked over the giant rat skeptically.

"And how do I know you're not trying to trick me?" He asked. Naruto had been given enough "help", and knew that things were easier if he went it alone.

"You bring up a good point. However, I can teach you how to harness my power, As well as techniques humans haven't even heard of. With my help, you will be the most powerful being in existence. Just as I was." Naruto scoffed.

"If you ARE so powerful, then how'd you get sealed into a little kid like me?" Naruto said smugly. The Kyuubi growled in anger. _Little brat._

"I was summoned to this world against my will. I'm not sure how this human managed to do it, but he brought me to this world. When demons cross over any dimension, we suffer from something called summoning sickness."

"When a demon is summoned, or choses to cross dimensions, Their energy, Mind, Physical and spiritual body are spilt. Like a piece of paper torn halfway. When they reach their destination, one or two of these splits will be partially misaligned with the rest. After jumping across dimensions, a demon could find their body malformed, or have a limb missing if the physical aspect doesn't align correctly. An error in the spiritual body could mean the demon could temporally or permanently become a different species, This is how Dogs came from wolves and Vultures came from hawks, This case however is extremely rare, an error in the spirit usually results in death after several weeks."

"In my case, when I was summoned, my mind and energy were misaligned. My weakened mental state allowed my summoner to control me. Of course, even with 5% of my energy I was still able to handle the puny defenses and ninja of this village. However, when I went to face that fourth hokage, He summoned the shinigami. If it weren't for the summoning sickness I would have batted that grim reaper with a single tail, but instead I got sealed into you."

"So if you want to know why I'm willing to help you, it's NOT because I care about you. I just want to get back at this village. More importantly, I want to kill the Uchiha who put me in this situation." Naruto Took in the kyuubi's tale.

"Alright, I'll let you help me, but you better not be trying to trick me." The Kyuubi gave a toothy grin. "Of course."

Time Skip: Next Morning

Naruto got up and looked out of the cave. The rave had stopped, and sunlight could be seen shining through the canopy above. Naruto rubbed his eyes. Wondering if what he experienced last night was real. He hoped it was, otherwise he have to go back to wondering why the villagers continually assaulted him.

According to Kyuubi, naruto needed to learn how to control his charka, as well as how to go into deep meditation. Until then, they wouldn't be able to talk unless naruto gets beaten into a coma. _I probably end up talking with him again tomorrow._ Naruto thought to himself sadly.

He'd also need to keep his training secrect, last thing he needed was the villagers learning of the 'Kyuubi's' attempts to regain his power. With a sigh he dusted off his pants, and prepared to set off. Only to realize, he had nowhere to go. The orphanage had kicked him out. "where am I going to live." He said out loud and looked around. When he had snuck into the forest he didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just wanted a place to hide. Now he was stuck in some forest with no way to get. With a sigh he started walking.

Throughout the day naruto had tried to find a way out of the forest. Eventually he came upon a large tower. He had already been wondering around the forest for about a day, and was very hungry. After heading into the building, he attempted to call out whoever may have been inside. No one responded. Some searching revealed a library. Kyuubi had mentioned he should find books to help him advance faster. Fortunately, The 3rd hokage had taught naruto how to read, and even though he was young he knew was an adept reader. Walking around the kitchen a bit more, naruto found a fully stocked kitchen. Naruto ran in and opened up the fridge. Never before had he seen so much food, well, so much food he was allowed to eat. With a drool on his lips, he started his feast. After having stuffed his gut full, Naruto proceeded to the library.

Time skip: Next Morning

"Hey kid." Naruto got up with a start. And looked around. The night before he had fallen asleep in the library. He was on a long table with rows shelves of books all around. Four windows were in the room, but the light bulbs above provided illumination. Naruto looked over to the side, and saw a young girl. She appeared roughly thirteen/fourteen years old. She had on a short brown jean skirt, and brown sweater with a white coat over it Behind her was a sword.

"ah, who are you?" Naruto asked her.

"Name's Claire. And I'm guessing your not part of the Chunin Exams."

* * *

><p>For those reading this story for the first time, This is a remake of my old story. Hence the "take 2" in the title. The original story I wrote.. What was it.. I wanna say 10yrs ago, but that seems a bit to long. hm. If you go and see the old story chapter 2 will be there, I'll add it here in two weeks. (that way I have an excuse not to finish chapter 3 right away.) This is listed as a spice and wolf crossover, but I'm only adding holo as naruto's servant. It'll be a harem fix.<p>

I'm Going to follow the cannon on the anime. However I'll add about 3 or four more crossover characters, Urarhara is one, he'll have a blood based bloodline so that he can use all his moves from the series. Claire from FF13 and her sister are in here as well. I'm getting abit tired. So I'll talk to you guys next chapter. Any suggestions, let me know.

OH one last thing. I need some help finding some stories I once read on this site.

The first one is about Naruto (of course.) He's immortal, and has pretty much outlived rest of the ninja world. He falls into a depression and sits like a stone for centuries, eventually one boy comes along that attracts his intrests. And it goes from there.

The other one is with a more evil demonic Naruto. I can't remember what it's about, but one part had Naruto throwing hinata into the demon realm for a little while, and eventually she became his servant.

The last one has an evil Naruto ruling konoha with an iron fist.

So the first person/persons who helps me find out will get one of two things. I can ethier friend them on facebook. Or I can give them insights to the story. Such as "Does summoning sickness affect ninja summons like toads and snakes?" Answer: Yes it does, but the contracts minimalize the affects.


	2. but he's dead

Throughout the day naruto had tried to find a way out of the forest. Eventually he came upon a large tower. He had already been wondering around the forest for about a day, and was very hungry. After heading into the building, he attempted to call out whoever may have been inside. No one responded. Some searching revealed a library. Kyuubi had mentioned he should find books to help him advance faster. Fortunately, The 3rd hokage had taught naruto how to read, and even though he was young he knew was an adept reader. Walking around the kitchen a bit more, naruto found a fully stocked kitchen. Naruto ran in and opened up the fridge. Never before had he seen so much food, well, so much food he was allowed to eat. With a drool on his lips, he started his feast. After having stuffed his gut full, Naruto proceeded to the library.

Time skip: Next Morning

* * *

><p>"Hey kid." Naruto got up with a start. And looked around. The night before he had fallen asleep in the library. He was on a long table with rows shelves of books all around. Four windows were in the room, but the light bulbs above provided illumination. Naruto looked over to the side, and saw a young girl. She appeared roughly thirteenfourteen years old. She had on a short brown jean skirt, and brown sweater with a white coat over it Behind her was a sword.

"ah, who are you?" Naruto asked her.

"Name's Claire. And I'm guessing your not part of the Chunin Exams."

"Um, no I just kinda live here." Naruto told her. The girl was skeptical of this, but if he had nothing to do with the test then it didn't concern her. She looked over the books on the table.

"What are you reading."

"Um, I was hoping I'd learn about how to meditate."

"Hm. Meditation isn't something you pick up from a book." Naruto looked downed and sighed. Then an idea came to him. "Wait, can you teach me how to meditate?" He asked Claire with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Sorry, got an exam to finish." Clair headed off to her room without another word. Naruto sat their dejected.

'Should've known she'd say no. No wants to help me.' With another sigh Naruto continued his readings. Through the day other examinees came through the library. Unfortunately they were either unwilling or unable to help Naruto. At noon Naruto was still sitting in the library.

'Maybe gare was right. I think I know what meditation is, but how do I actually do it? It just said I should sit and think. Think about what!' Naruto began messing up his hair in frustration.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked up and saw an older woman walking in.

"I don't remember se-, wait. You're Naruto aren't you?" She asked him. Naruto recognized that look on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Demon?"

"well I-"

"You can be damn sure the Hokage is going to hear about this." The woman turned and stormed off.

"Excuse me" She said as she went out the door. Clair came in a second later.

"What was that all about?" She asked Naruto. For a second she saw sadness in his eyes, then it was disappeared as he gave a grin.

"Ah, no big deal." Naruto said with a light laugh.

'liar' Clair thought in her head. There was something going on with this child, and she wanted to know what.

"You still need help with your meditation?" She asked him. The boy's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'll help me?"

"I've nothing else to do."

"ALRIGHT" Naruto said jumping up.

"Oh wait." Naruto then started to set the books back on the self.

Clair had taken him to her teams room.

"Sister, who's this?" A girl with pink hair like Claire's asked.

"He's some kid I met in the library, he's trying to learn proper meditation, so I thought I'd help him out." The girl grew a smile,

"that's so nice of you sis." She turned her attention to Naruto again.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sarah."

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Sarah and Clair spent the rest of the afternoon helping Naruto improve his meditation practices, When night came he bid them farewell for the day and went off to the kitchen to get some dinner. At least, that was his plan.

"There you are." Naruto turned around and saw the lady from earlier.

"Come with me, (She forcefully grabs Naruto's arm,) the Hokage wants to see you." Naruto was dragged off to the top of the tower. Once they were at the top the lady shoved Naruto inside. The lady exited with a small smirk on her face as she left Naruto and the Hokage alone.

"Naruto." The Hokage said in a serious voice.

"You mind telling me how you managed to get into this place." Naruto was nervous.

"Well, they were chasing me. So I ran away, and I was here." The Hokage gave a sad sigh. He knew who 'they' were.

"Naruto, this isn't exactly a safe place." Naruto face showed a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, cause I'm much safer in the village." The Hokage gave another sigh.

"Wouldn't you rather stay in the orphanage with the other kids?" Naruto's face went from slight annoyance to sadness.

"No one plays with me. And they kicked me out on my birthday." The Hokage merely shock his head.

"I can't let you stay in the forest, but I can give you your own place." Naruto looked at the Hokage in surprise "Really?"

1 Week later

Naruto and Claire were in one of Konoha's training fields, He was currently sitting in his meditation position. Claire was practicing her kenjustu on a tree.

"Gare! it's still not working." Naruto called out to Claire.

"If you'd stop complaining every five minutes and actually focus, maybe you'd reach inner sanctuary." Scratched his head in confusion.

"Wait, I thought I was trying to get inner peace."

"You are, well, in a sense. The point of meditation is to bring your conscience to a state where it can be aware of nothing but what's within. At least that's how my father explained it." Claire's explanation got Naruto thinking.

'So, if I want to see kyuubi again, instead of focusing on peace, I should think about him.' Naruto went back to meditating. This time focused on the giant red monster he had previously met. After around ten minutes of this Naruto felt himself sinking. It wasn't so much he was falling, but rather he was going deeper into something.

The sound of dripping water, as well as a deep rumbling noise greeted Naruto. When He opened his he was in his familiar sewer. Before Naruto could jump for joy he felt sharp stinging in both his cheeks. It was as if someone had smacked him multiple times. Accompanying those smacks were Very sharp quick shrieks, "NART" "NART" Next he felt a tiny poke in his arm. The next thing Naruto knew he was waking up in a hospital bed.

"Naruto" Claire and the hokage said. Next to the bed was a man with blonde hair and a long pony tail.

"uh, what?"

"How are you feeling Naruto." Naruto rubbed his cheeks.

"I guess I'm okay. What's going on." Claire spoke up.

"Well, I noticed you were being very quiet, so I tried to wake you up from you meditation, and when didn't wake up I went I got the hokage." Naruto looked toward s the hokage with a questioning look,

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours" The hokage told him.

"What?"

"We had to get Inoichi to get you up. Speaking of which, what happended?" The hokage said turning to the ponytailed man. Well, from what I can tell, Naruto messed up in his meditation. Normally when you meditate and your mind attains inner peace, brain power is boosted. You can spend hours meditating within your own mind, and have only a few minutes pass in reality. Many shinobi use this skill unconsciously. In naruto's case however, he did the reverse. Instead of having his mind speed up, it slowed down. From his perspectives, he may have only been out for a few minutes. Or even a few seconds, When in truth, 6 hours passed." Naruto sat with his mouth open in shock.

"My guess, it had something to do with his (Inoichi gives a quick glance to Naruto) Unique. Chakra. He just needs to learn some slight chakra control and it should help fix things."

Inoichi left after a quick assessment of Naruto, The hokage then took Naruto to his new home.

"Welcome to your new home Naruto." Naruto's new home, was a two bedroom apartment.

"Woah, I have my own Bed! And a Kitchen. I CAN HAVE SOMRES WHENEVER I WANT!"

"The stove isn't a toy Naruto, so I don't want you using it without me." Naruto nodded and went to check out the bathroom. "Hey, Hokage-sama" Clair called to the hokage.

"Ah, I almost forgot you were here."

"I was just wondering, where is everybody, the building is empty." The hokage took on a solem look.

"Many people in this village don't like Naruto for reasons I can't get into. When the people living here found out where I was thinking of moving Naruto, they all left immediately." Clair thought about what the hokage had just said.

'I wonder why it is they don't like him. It almost reminds me of that scary redheaded boy.'

"If you want, your team can stay here until the exam are over." Claire looked at the hokage with a bit of surprise.

"What"

"Well, naruto considers you his friend. Something he's never had a lot of. Besides, Here you'll be closer to the training fields, so you and your teammate what was his name?"

"You mean Steve Jobs?"

"Yes, He comes from that family of famous inventors right?"

"yeah." The hokage chucked."

"I met a few of them. They're quite eccentric."

"His father was Thomas Jobs." The hokage laughed a little.

"Ah yes. Thomas Jobs Jr. I knew his father, Thomas Editson Jobs."

"Editson?"

"Yes, He created the portable battery/ Rechargeable batteries.

However, his passion was writing. He'd often take the works of other authors and Edit them into his "sons." Of course, the people who sued him over copyright violation had another name for them."

"Speaking of sons. Where is Naruto." The Hokage and Claire went into the kitchen and saw a sleeping Naruto at the table. Next to him was an empty jug of chocolate ice cream. Clair chuckled while the hokage facepalmed.

"Naruto, that was supposed to be for everyone." Clair carefully lifted up Naruto and took him to bed.

"Hokage-sama." Claire addressed the old man.

"I think I might take you up on that offer."

1 Month later

It had been about a week since Claire and her team had left to get back to sand. Naruto was in his bedroom looking out the window. His meditation was a lot better. One second in the sewer was now one minute in real time. However, as soon as he would try to move, his concentration would break.

Claire had showed him tree climbing, but he could only get 4 feet up a tree at his best. Naruto looked back in his room and saw the gift Steve had left for him on the desk. It was a prototype invention of Steve's. Steve had said it was an improvement on the casseset player his great uncle had played. Except it stored it's music directly within the device eliminating the need for extra tapes. Steve called it the Internal Pocket music Outputer and Downloader, or IPOD for short.

* * *

><p>Crack. Well finals are up next months, that's gonna suck. Any way croix ky Thanks for the review, but how do I get a beta reader, People have said that before, but I have no clue. Well.. Maybe the "Beta Readers" button at the top would be a good place to start. I'll have chap 3 up in 2 weeks or so, I'll try to make these bits longer than normal. annnnd. That's it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Something funny goes here.

* * *

><p>As he was on his bed meditating he heard a knock on his door. Normally he would be cautious about going towards the door, but he was expecting this guest.<p>

Upon opening the door Naruto saw an Anbu with an owl mask.

"Naruto-san are you ready to leave?" The masked man asked him. Naruto smiled.

"Yep."

"Then let us go." Naruto locked the door and headed out with the masked man.

Naruto had decided to visit the library after his experience in the forest of death. Unfortunately he had been barred from the two libraries he had found. After a quick chat with the Hokage, it was decided that the best course of action would be to give Naruto an escort to the forest of death library twice a week.

Naruto turned and looked at the Owl masked ninja. When Naruto first met the guy, he noticed that Owl-san spoke with a monotone voice. Yet, there was no malice or hatred when he spoke. This was a clear difference from the rest of the village, who even now were glaring at him. Granted this didn't mean the guy was in love with him, but it was a nice change of pace for Naruto, to finally meet someone in the village, aside from the Hokage, who didn't hate him because of Kyuubi. Granted he wasn't suppose to know that. After their walk through the village and the forest, Naruto was in front of the familiar tower.

"Naruto" Owl-san said to him. Turning, Naruto saw owl was holding a scroll in his hand.

"I am leaving now, if you require assistance with something, use this scroll. I will return at 6." The Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the scroll. The word summoning written on the front. Curious as to what was inside Naruto opened the item up. Immediately there was a poof of smoke and Owl-san appeared.

"What is it." He asked, a slight anxiousness present in his voice.

"um, I was, just.. um." Owl-san head moved downward slightly, as if he was sighing. He made a hand sign and created another scroll.

"Only call if you are in danger." He disappeared again. Sighing Naruto stuffed the scroll in his pocket and headed inside.

Naruto had been in the library for the last few hours. He had gone through a small book on chakra control and wanted to try out tree climbing again. Naruto walked out of the large tower and headed towards forest. He had no need for a particular tree, and wanted to see the rest of the forest. He began heading deeper into the trees. After a few minutes of wandering around he heard some screaming from nearby, It sounded like a young girls voice. Naruto ran towards the source of the voice.

As he got closer he decided to sneak his way towards the source. Hiding behind some bushes he came upon what seemed to be a very large wolf, and a young girl. The girl was sleeping on the giant wolf. Tears were coming out of the girls eyes. The wolf she was sleeping on was laying with its head on the side. Naruto couldn't see the chest rising, so he assumed it was dead. Naruto noticed a thin orange thing that looked like a tail. He assumed it must have been a pillow or something. The girl sniffled in her sleep. Naruto began wondering if she'd be alright if he left her. His better judgment told him to leave her, if that wolf got up they'd both be eaten. Naruto turned and left, He had to train anyway.

Naruto was back in the library and was reading up. During his tree climbing exercise he noticed that when he put too much chakra into his feet, the tree cracked. He began wanted to see if he could use that in any ninjustu. Right now however, he was researching giant animals, particularly wolves. After going through a few books, and a trusty dictionary, Naruto had started to wonder if the girl he saw held a demon like him. The books had said demons were evil creatures that looked like giant animals. Most demons live in another world, but some come to ours and torture humans. Usually they will eventually be sealed or killed, but some are to powerful to kill, and others escape their seals. Maybe that girl's demon tried to escape and she killed it? Or it might have died on its own.

As Naruto ran these thoughts through his head, the door to the library opened. Owl-san came into the room. "Are you ready to leave," he asked. "Um, yeah." Naruto replied. The Anbu member helped him put the books back. After words, owl-san teleported naruto, and himself, directly into Naruto's apartment.

"Thursday." With that single word, he left.

Wednesday Morning

The morning was a quick one. After getting ready and having a healthy breakfast, (just kidding, it was ramen;) Naruto headed out. It was currently 5am, but Naruto had to leave early so that he could get food. Once a week, travelers and foreign vendors were allowed to sell their wares in the village. Naruto had noticed ages ago that the sellers here didn't try to cheat him, well some did, but they did that to everyone. Since most weren't from the village, they didn't know about him, or Kyuubi.

Naruto sprinted down the streets, it would take him half an hour to get there, the sellers set up shop around 5 to six. And most are open at 7. He was sure some would be willing to sell food to him a little early, and even if they weren't, he'd only have to wait until seven to buy it anyway.

Naruto headed down the empty streets of Konoha. Occasionally he'd get the feeling he was being watched, but he knew it was just the ninja patrol. If they felt like it they would sometimes step in to stop some would be attackers. Most of the time they just stood by.

Arriving at the vendor's stands Naruto Saw only a few were setting up their shop. A few made curious glances at him. It must have been strange seeing a kid run out this early in the morning. Naruto went to a vendor who had cans out. He had long since given up on fruits and vegetables, he was overcharged for them, and even when he wasn't, they were bulky and hard to carry, worse yet was when people offered to 'carry' them for him. Canned fruits and vegies were just as good, and although heavy, easier to carry and hide.

The vendor of the stand Naruto approached was a female with brunette hair. She seemed to be around five years older than him.

"What's a little boy like you doing up this early?" She asked as he approached the stand.

"Um, I wanted to buy some food."

"Well that's too bad, cause we're not open until 6am. So scram." Naruto turned to leave, he wasn't angry, after all she did have a point, beside he could just try another stall.

"Hold it, 'sigh' my mother would kill me if she found out I turned a customer away. Hey can you pay cash." Naruto gave a his trademark grin.

"Yeah! I do, or I could pay you in toenails if you want."

"Wise guy eh? I think the cash will be just fine."

Naruto was able to empty half his allowance on food. He had already taken two trips to carry all of the food he brought, and was now on his coming back on his third. At the booth he saw an older woman with the girl who had sold him his food.

"There he is mom." She said pointing towards him happily. "I sold nearly our entire stock to him, all by myself." The girl said proudly. The woman stared at Naruto with confusion on her face.

"Wow, my daughter said you were young, but.. Um, where are your parents."

Naruto eyes lowered slightly.

"I. I don't have any. I live alone." The vendor took on a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I like living alone, besides I have everything I need already.

The woman stared at naruto with sad eyes.

"Um, will you be here next week?"

"Yep."

"Alright. You come by next week and I'll have something special for you alright."

Naruto took the last bag of groceries from the woman.

"Yeah I'll definitely be back." Naruto started heading back towards his house when he stopped. His back was full of food. He knew nobody would be at the tower in the forest. So if he went in the forest he could stay there, then leave at night and head back home before his Anbu escort came to his house. That girl with the big wolf was making him wonder. Was she okay. She seemed to be about his age. It was still early in the morning, Naruto not many would be up, if he hurried he wouldn't have to deal with any of the villagers.

Changing direction he headed into the forest. Passing through the rough streets of Konoha he didn't see many people, A few shop owners opening up glared at him as he passed.

A rough patch walk later He was back in the tower. As he hoped nobody was around. Setting the food in the kitchen he headed out again to where he remembered seeing the girl.

* * *

><p>Man, Sorry for the long wait, I would have been able to work on this more, but apparently if you plan on going to summer school at the last minute, and can't get in. It kinda leaves you with no place to stay. Gah. Any way. Assuming I don't get hit by a bus I'll have chapter 4 up by next Saturday. But with my luck..<p> 


	4. Holo

A short walk later, he was back in the tower. As he hoped nobody was around. Setting the food in the kitchen he headed out to where he saw the girl. As Naruto got closer he began to crouch and sneak his way closer.

The spot where the wolf lay was now nothing but bones. Naruto walked up to the bones and studied them. There was no muscle or skin or fur, 'Did something eat it?' he wondered.

"Screeaaaaaaaaa," Naruto heard from behind. Turning in shock, he saw a girl behind him. She had furry ears on top of her head, and a swaying tail. She was growling at him with fangs showing.

"Uh, Hi" Naruto said. His instincts were telling him this girl was angry.

There was a bit of space between the animal girl him. Naruto was in the middle of the clearing, next to the bones of the wolf, the girl was about 12 meters away. Naruto got the feeling he should start moving before she did.

Following his instincts he turned and started sprinting, the girl charged after, her fluffy tail following behind her. Naruto got to the other side of the clearing and looked back to see the girl, she was a little past the spot he was standing at. As he turned his head back forward he realized she was going to catch up with him. In front of him was a group of trees. The trees gave him an idea. Making a hand sign, Naruto focused chakra into his feet, as he got closer to the tree he took a quick look over his shoulder and saw she was about 5 meters away.

Getting to the tree he began climbing up. As he did so he imagined how close behind him she was. He then began to turn on one foot while channeling chakra into his opposite foot off the tree. Once she was in his sights he aimed and kicked his leg out hard, at the same time he sent a burst of chakra down. The kick combined with the chakra tore a solid piece of bark off of the tree, that piece went straight into the girl's chest, and with a slight shriek, she went down.

Naruto lost his footing on the tree. Falling down he bruised his shoulder slightly. Shrugging off the pain he looked to the girl. She was on her back groaning in pain. Rushing over to her Naruto saw some bruising and red on her bare chest, as well as splinters, but she seemed to otherwise be alright. The girl tried to get up, despite the pain she felt. As she attempted to stand she glared at Naruto. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a Klondike bar. He unwrapped it and handed it to her. She leaned forward and sniffed it. She then bite it whole, out of Naruto's hand.

"Guh. Hey, half that was mine." After swallowing the last bits of the Klondike bar in her mouth she proceeded to lick Naruto's fingers.

"Um, do you want more?" he asked her. She stared at him mid lick, then cocked her head to the side.

'I guess you can't understand me.' Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a snickers. As soon as he unwrapped it she snatched it out of his hand.

After eating the snickers, she stared at Naruto.

"Master." She said.

"wah?"

"You Master." She said with a slight red face. Naruto blinked. 'does she mean I'm her master?'

"Um, wait, why?" The girl put her hand to her chest.

"I'll Serve. I be a good slave master." She said .

'Wow, the Klondike bar commercials were true, people will do anything for one.'

"Um, I'm Naruto." He said pointing to himself.

"Naruto?" She said.

"Holo." She pointed to herself. Naruto looked past her to the large pile of bones.

"Um, what's that." He asked. Holo looked over the pile.

"Mother." She said. With sadness in her voice. Getting up, Holo walked over to the bones and set her hand on them. The bones started to disintegrate and flow into Holo. Once the last of it was in her, she walked back to Naruto.

"Master, may I have more food.?" She said.

"Wait, what happened."

"I took in the last of my mother into myself master."

"Wait, why am I your master?"

"I attacked you, and was overpowered. You're stronger, you're master."

"Okay, but, I don't get it."

"In the Demon Realm, I am part of a servant clan. When members of our kind reach age we are given to other demons, and sometimes human, as servants. I was going to be assigned when the castle of the lord my mother and I served was raided. We aren't powerful demons, but we fought back. My mother was injured, but she used the last of her power to bring us here, but the sickness from traveling between dimensions…" Holo's eyes grew sad.

"Master. May I have more food." She said changing the subject.

"huh, uh. I don't have anymore."

"I'm sorry for troubling you sir." She said with a bow. Naruto was surprised at her reaction.

"Um, but there's. lots of food in the tower where I stay." Naruto looked around.

"Where is the tower." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Um master." Holo said nervously.

"If you want, I can track your sent and find the tower." Naruto was surprised.

"You can do that. That's So COOL." Naruto said ecstatic. Holo smiled, glad she was able to make her master happy.

Holo had tracked the direction of Naruto's scent, and now the young pair was on their way to the tower. Naruto looked over to Holo.

"Um, Holo."

"Yes master?"

"What does a master do exactly?" He asked her.

"Um, well. As my master, you have to train me to be what you want."

"huh?"

"Well, I can be your cook, or jester. A body guard. When I was with.. Back home I was only taught how to be a maid. And how to absorb and mix the 3 natural energies. Once I was assigned to a master, he or she would decide what I should be and the other slaves would have taught me." Naruto scratched his head.

"So, I could make you cook ramen for me?"

"If ramen is food yes. My moth… I know lots about cooking. So I can teach you, or I could cook for you and you could watch me slowly starve to death."

"What! I could never do that!" Holo was surprised by Naruto's reaction.

"Um, Well, you could if you wanted to. But, the most important thing.. You have to punish me."

"huh?"

"Well, (Holo blushes) If I miss behave you have to punish me." Naruto didn't like the idea of punishing her, she hadn't done anything bad, and memories of his own punishments came up.

"I'm not going to punish you."

"But you have to."

"My.. Our mistress often punished us, sometimes just for fun. If it hadn't been for her, I'd be dead." "Your mistress?"

"Yes, I stayed in her castle while I grew up. It was.." Holo trailed off

"what was the castle like?' he asked her.

"It was big. Very big. It had 4 sprawling spires, each pointing either north south east or west. The main castle in the center had a large crystal roof,, the light would gather and shine with the hot intensity of two suns. The sparkle could be seen for miles. Inside, my mistress sat on a throne, the light shining down with a heavenly aura. She's always been in her human form, never revealing her demon form-." Holo stopped talking as they came upon the tower.

"YAY, we made it!" Naruto said happily.

"Common let's get some food." Pulling Holo with him the two went into the tower.

The Next Morning

Naruto got up early so that he and his anbu guard could leave right away. He had left Holo at the tower alone. After a quick breakfast he waited for his guard to approach. Arriving on time, He and Naruto travelled to the tower, Reaching the tower, the guard suddenly spoke.

"Wait." The anbu member said. Naruto was confused. The guard made a sign with his hand and stood still for about a minute.

"Naruto it might be best if you come back another day."

"WHAT! NO WAY I HAVE LOTS OF STUFF TO LEARN!" The masked man stared at Naruto.

"Are you certain you wish to stay?"

"yeah of course I am."

"… Fine, but call me immediately if anything happens." Standing in front of the tower his quiet anbu escort left before he could say good bye. Naruto headed into the tower and began to look around. He searched all throughout the tower, but could not find a trace of Holo. Thinking she might of gone out to where her mother was Naruto headed in that direction. Reaching the spot where the giant wolf used to be he still didn't find her. Naruto wondered where she might be. Getting back to the tower he decided to practice his tree climbing again as he waited for Holo to show up.

Years later

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't give you a Hitai-ate." Naruto stared at Iruka with shock.

"WHAT!? I passed! You just said so!" Naruto yelled at him.

"True. But, we're all out of headbands."

"Are.. Are YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mizuki waved off Naruto with a smile.

"Calm down Naruto. It's not that big of a deal."

"He's right, we had a lot of great students this year so we ran out early." Iruka said to him. Sighing Naruto dejectedly walked out.

"Just come back later today all right." Getting out of the room he headed home. Since his test was over, all he could do was head home. Walking out of the school he immediately lowered his gaze, then proceeded to apply a charka coating around his ears. He didn't need to see or hear the jeers from the people who most likely assumed he failed his test. The only place he could think of heading to was the ramen bar, or the forest. Since he didn't feel like eating he decided to head into the forest.

Over these last few years the village hadn't changed much. The attacks against him had stopped, although it was mostly due to houses mysteriously burning to the ground after any attack. Naruto himself had learned quiet a lot in those few years. He hadn't had much of a chance to use it. Without much to do he decided to just read in the tower library until it was time to go see Mizuki for his head band.

After a few hours of reading naruto realized he didn't know when he was supposed to get back to academy. Pissed he forgot to ask something so important he raced back to school. Wandering through the building he eventually found Mizuki.

"Ah, naruto what are you doing here?" Mizuki was sitting alone.

"I came for my headband." He seemed a bit surprised to naruto. However, for what seemed like a second, naruto thought he saw a sinister look appear on Mizuki face.

"Naruto I'm glad you're here, there's actually something you can help me with." Naruto wondered what it was,

"What do you need Mizuki-sensei." He said to him in a dry tone.

"Well," Mizuki coughed into his hand.

"This is actually kind of embarrassing, but I forgot to get the headbands for your class." Mizuki blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you could sneak into the Hokage's tower and get them for me." Naruto warning alarms all went off at once, but he kept his cool on the outside.

"Why can't you get them?" For another second naruto thought he saw that same sinister look appear on Mizuki's face.

"Well, the truth- is I screwed up twice today. First I ordered too few headbands for the graduating class, now I forgot to pick up the extras. So it'll really look bad on me if I can't get them tonight."

"And why not bring them in for the graduating class after the weekend?" This time Mizuki's whole body shock ever so slightly, as if he had just stopped himself from screaming his lungs off at naruto.

"Well, The extra headbands get destroyed first thing in the morning, to prevent people from stealing them. So if I don't get them tonight there won't be any headbands to give by dawn." Naruto wondered how much of that was actually true.

" Look it's simple. The Hokage likes to go for a walk in the evening. So, all you have to do is sneak in and get the scroll with the headbands in it. If anyone see's you just say I sent you to get the headbands for tomorrow and you forgot."

"Making me look like an idiot in the process."

"With your grades no one's going to have a hard time believing that." Mizuki jested.

"Look you do this and you get your headband without us needing to delay the graduation ceremony, and I don't get into trouble for screwing up. Everybody wins, what do ya say?" Naruto looked long and hard at Mizuki.

".. Alright, What does this scroll look like?"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own Naruto. That's right I created it. All the charecters are my toys to play with however I please. Itachi's a badass? HA- he wipes my ass everyday. Lee's fists tenderizes my steak dinner, which Sakura cooks. Neji uses his byakugan to give me perfect back rubs. Speaking of Hyuugas. Hinata Get in here NOW.<p>

"sniff, do I have to."

YES.. That's it, I'm glad you're wearing that thong daddy likes. Now dance.

"sob yes. Sir."

Whooo! That's it shake it baby!

(Boom)

What? What happened to the-

"FREEZE MOTHER FU-%^$ WE'RE THE ANTI INTERNET PIRACY BRIGADE! And your under arrest for copy right infringement!"

What? But. NO you can't arrest me in my own story. I AM GOD HERE!

"We do what we want. Cuff him boys, and hual him to jail. Pedobear take care girl"

"Oh, I'll take care of her alright"

"?"

"I mean make sure she isn't to traumatized."

"hm, as for you, You're going away for a long, Long time."

What? You can't do this! It was just a joke. A FRICKIN JOOOOOKKKKEEEE!


End file.
